13 chocobos
by Willow high up
Summary: Noctis and Stella gain feeling for a group of L'cie against their farther's wishes, while Lightning and the others do as much as they can before they turn into cie'th or crystals.LXN VXP. all of them are the same age subtract 3 years apart from Versus. DISCONTINUED
1. A new sort of HELL!

"Lightning, rise and shine, it's the first day of school" Vanille Shouted- so loud that you could say the whole world could hear- opening the curtains in Lightning's room " just think, we'll be part of the first group of L'Cie to go to school, EVER". The sun's rays lit-up the room waking up Lightning. Right now she would do anything to get vanille out of her room and not go to school but all the L'Cie at this 'Home for abandoned kids' had to.

"Come on Farron, get up and let's get you all ready for school" Fang said from the other side of the room. Oerba Yun Fang, Bahamut's L'Cie and Oerba Dia Vanille, Hecatoncheir's L'Cie as well as both of them are some of the last people that come from pulse. As for Lightning Farron, she is Odin's L'Cie. Lightning lazily looked at the clock.

"Why the hell have you woke me up at 5:00am, 3 and a half hour before school" she asked/shouted just as Fang and Vanille launched themselves onto her bed.

"Because you need to get an outfit ready and we need to make sure it's good enough for a first impression "Vanille explained.

"Well, Vanille needs to do the checking, I'm just here to see how silly you look in what she picks out" Fang corrected trying not to laugh.

"Shut-up Fang" Lightning shouted grabbing a pillow and smacking Fang with it. Then Fang took the other pillow and started to fight back. Vanille got up- avoiding being hit in the face with a pillow- and walked over to Lightning's wardrobe.

"Oh my god Light, we need to take you shopping, you have no skirts or dresses" Vanille told, well, the world.

Lightning stopped attacking Fang and Faced Vanille. "Vanny, you say that every time you look in my wardrobe" she said before she got smacked in the back of the head by fang that by that point dropped the pillow and darted out the door. As Vanille watch Fang go she was suddenly hurtling out of Lightning's bedroom because of an aero spell that hit her back. "Vanille if you let me get dressed by myself I'll go shopping with you and please, please don't check-up or spy on me like last time you tried to dress me" she forced herself to say.

"YAY, I've finally got you to go shopping with me" at which point Vanille ran down the hallway. 

2 and a Half hours later Lightning ran down stairs at full speed, which ended up her crashing into vanille. "Sorry Vanny" she said trying to get to her feet.

"Hu, oh nice outfit light, black top with roses and a skull in the middle, black shorts and red and white trainers... Lightning you forgot your crystal!" Vanille gasped. Before another word was said Lightning ran back up the stairs to get her crystal. Each L'Cie has a certain crystal that allows them to talk to their Eidolon and if they need to summon it. Lightning's is a pinkish-red rose; Vanille's was a yellow and orange apple and Fang's was a purple and orange fang.

Soon Lightning came running downstairs again but this time with her crystal on a rope round her neck like all the others.

"Hey light, you forgot your school-bag" Hope said pointing to her bear shoulder. Lightning huffed in annoyance and ran back upstairs.

Soon she was back down stairs and no one was there to tell she had forgotten something. So far so good. She walked into the living-room only to get hit in the face by oatmeal. Hope and Maqui sat there laughing till Lightning wiped some of the oatmeal off her face and started to chase after the two 11 and 14 year old. 

Fang was walking in a hallway till she heard a small scream followed by a voice saying "run Maqui, save yourself". She walked into the room where she heard the voice coming from to find Lightning rubbing oatmeal into Hope's face.

"Sazh! Hope and Maqui are using their oatmeal-launcher again!" She shouted hanging on the doorway. Soon Sazh came rushing in with a wet cloth in one hand and a dry cloth in the other. Sazh; Brynhildr's L'Cie and ex-pilot. Now his flame like feather crystal was also a painful reminder of what happened when they found out. When people found out he was a L'Cie he was fired on the spot, well, he was piloting a plane at the time and no one knows what happen next apart from him opening the '13 Chocobos' 'home for abandoned kids'. And then there was Hope; Alexander's L'Cie. He came to 13 Chocobos after his mum and dad died in a riot. Now his yellow and green star crystal was a painful reminder of that. Fang looked at her crystal and remembered the pain her and vanille shared. Their whole world's people wiped out apart from them and one or two others.

Vanille sat at the dining table in her yellow sun-dress with a pink ribbon round her waist and her short-yellow-white-fur-top-boots and her crystal. She had the biggest smile on her face. Partly because she and lightning were going shopping at the weekend but also she got Fang wearing a sun-dress as well. It was black with one of her blue sashes round her waist and, of course, brown-sandal-boots and her crystal.

"Hey Vanille, have you seen Yuj, Lebreau, Maqui or Gadot" Snow asked poking his head round the corner. Snow was Shiva's L'cie and had a dark and light blue heart crystal.

"Yuj, Gadot and Lebreau went to school early and I think I saw Maqui with Hope in the living room with their oatmeal launcher" Vanille Said trying to keep her cereal in her mouth and not on her dress.

SPLAT

Vanille trued round to face where the SPLAT came from just in time to see Snow walk back round the corner, his face covered in oatmeal.

Serah sat in her room brushing her hair. Her hair matched the colours of her outfit. A light-pink sleeveless top with black spots, a more darker-pink-ruffled-skirt and yellow slip-ons. She dropped her brush on the table and put most of her hair in a ponytail at the side of her head. She then grabbed a white sash from the table and lifted it up to her left arm. She stopped for a second to look at her brand.

A brand; the only way to tell who's a L'cie and who isn't. At least until the L'Cie gains their crystal.

Serah was the Magus Sisters L'Cie. Her crystal was a pure blue tear drop. Speaking of which, Serah looked all over her Dressing-table and couldn't find it.

_Fang_, Serah thought. She tied the sash round her brand and ran into the hallway and ran right into Fang.

"Hu, Fang give me back my crystal" she shouted.

"Fine, you caught me, here" Fang said with a smirk on her face as she opened her hand and threw the tear into the air. Fortunately Serah was able to catch it before it smashed on the floor.

"Fang! That wasn't funny! If I couldn't find this Sazh would kill me and my sis too" came the reply.

"Yeah, that Lightning of yours" Fang said standing up. Serah giggled. 

"FANG, SERAH! TIME FOR SCHOOL" Sazh yelled from the bottom of the staircase.

"Coming old man!" Fang shouted running down with Serah close behind.

"Here" Snow called throwing Fang and Serah their school bags. Fang's was an old-styled brown over the shoulder bag and Serah's was a bright pink backpack.

It was at this point, Vanille scanned what Hope and Snow was wearing, not that there was any time to complain.

Hope: orange shirt, light green jumper, black trousers, white trainers, his crystal and a dark green backpack.

Snow: Light blue T-shirt, a darkish cream sports-jacket, jeans, dark trainers, his crystal and his light blue backpack were the strap crosses his chest.

As soon as they were out of the building Lightning took lead until she walked into a lamp-post while reading the map, so then Fang and Vanille took over.

Soon they were in school and no one else was there yet, so that meant no 'ewww, L'Cie'. All six of the L'Cie made their way to the head-teacher's office.

Vanille looked down all the hallways and got worried about getting lost.

Hope Was Worried that he might never see the others again because of the size of the school.

Fang was worried about Vanille.

Snow was scared for no reason at all.

Serah was worried about Lightning getting in a lot of fights.

Lightning was only a little worried that people would bully Hope and Serah.

"Welcome to sanctum privet Academy..." the head-teacher reached out his hand for one of the L'Cie to shake. "I'm Galenth Dysley and you are...".

"I'm Snow Villiers" Snow tells the world, then shakes Mr. Dysley's hand. "Short stuff is Hope Estheim, Ponytails is Vanille Dia, Raven head is Fang Yun, skull and roses is Lightning Farron which leaves her beautiful sister Serah Farron". When snow had finished Serah's face matched her hair and Fang and Vanille looked at Snow blankly. Both of them dragged Snow out of the office and started arguing.

As soon as they came back in Mr. Dysley continued his speech "Now all the student information, rules, timetables, etch, are in your folders. But there is one rule that only applies to you and that is you can't use magic apart from healing, but you can only use that if it's a emergency" and with that all the L'Cie grabbed their folders.

They reached their lockers just before all the other students came pouring through the doors. In a couple of minutes Fang, Snow, Serah and Hope set of to class leavening Lightning and vanille to finish and follow. Lightning looked down at Vanille's yellow-with-pink-butterflies over-the-shoulder bag and then at her red and black one. They were the same style and same size and yet Vanille could fit more in hers.

"Hey, Vanny how do you hold so much stuff in your bag" she asked looking inside Vanille's bag then in Vanille's locker. Vanille had brought lots and lots and lots of stuff to decorate her locker.

"Easy Light, if my bag doesn't have my books or folder in it then there is more room" Vanille replied not taking her eyes of her locker.

"Wait, what? You haven't got you books or folder in your bag. Where are they then" Lightning asked again.

"Fang has them, until I get to class" came the reply. Vanille then closed her locker and faced Lightning. "So, shall we" she asked holding her hand out. Lightning took it and they ran to class.

As they walked into class they both go hit in the face by a screwed-up ball of paper. They tracked the direction that the paper flew from to see Fang and Hope with smirks plastered on their faces. Lightning then got distracted by seeing Snow and Serah being all Lovey-dovey in the corner. She quickly grabbed a paper ball and threw it at Snow's head. Before he could see it was her she sat in the closes seat.

"So Light, so far so good" Fang said taking a seat on Lightning's desk with Vanille following over.

"Yes, so far so good" Lightning replied taking out her folder from her bag.

"Before we talk about school, can I something about Mr. Dysley" Vanille asked. Lightning stopped scanning her papers to look at Vanille the same time as Fang. "Was I the only one who felt a strange pulse coming from Dysley?"

"A strange pulse... from Dysley... hu, I think I felt that too... almost like he was a... a..." Fang said stuck on the last word.

"Like a Fal'Cie" Lightning said after Fang said A for the seventh time. Vanille and Fang looked at her with worried looks on their faces. "And Snow shook his hand". Lightning then copied the face Fang and Vanille had. "We need to keep an eye on Snow's brand" she then said looking back at Snow. They all had covered their brands so no one could see them. So if Dysley was a Fal'cie they wouldn't be able to tell right now.

Soon a teacher came in and slammed all his books on his table.

"I am Mr. Raines and I will not allow silly behaviour or note-passing in my class, now take your seats" he bellowed through the class. Then everyone rushed into a seat, apart from the front row witch only Lightning was in.

Something then hit the back of Lightning's head. She picked up the paper airplane, screwed it up and threw it in the bin. A sudden gasp came from the girl part of the class then sudden whispering.

"Thank you miss, for throwing that away. And you name is?" Mr. Raines asked.

"Lightning" she replied. Then there was some snickers from others apart from one.

"What kind of name is that" blurted out the one.

"The kind of name given to someone who can take-out 5 guards in under a minute, or kick your ass" She said in reply for the quote given, twisting in her seat to give whoever said that one of her cold-hard-glares.

"Well I think it's a cute name" said the guy behind her, writing something down and passing it to her. She gave it a glimpse. _Phone-number, Birdbrain_, she thought and with that she screwed it up and threw it in the bin. As she turned back around more gasps came from the watchers, this time all students. _Wow, someone's a fan favourite_.

"All right, so..." Raines continued with his stuff he needed to say while Lightning felt like the whole class was looking at her. The eyes were burning a hole in her skull.

When they got out of class, news seemed to have travelled fast, as everyone was watching them as she left for next class. Well more like Lightning.

_Was it the phone number or have they realized were L'Cie_, _she thought as she walked. __God what was with that dude and the students? Must be this schools __idolized guy._

Soon she was at her class and, unfortunately, none of the others were in it.

_Etro, save me from this torture._

As soon as she chose a seat 'Mr. Idolized' walked into the room. _Oh god, Etro, any time now__, _she said in her mind, until he sat next to her. _Maybe next time I'll ask Etro and Odin__._

"You all right" He said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, it's just, could you move up a bit" she asked. As he did what she asked she just said "more". This went on for about 7 more goes till there was no more room for him to move up.

"Look if I move up anymore I'm going to fall of the chair" he said.

Without a second thought she blurted out "more!" then covered her mouth- basically smacking herself in the jaw- realising how loud she spoke. He just smirked and pulled closer till their shoulders touched. "Move up a bit" she said reading her time table.

"Not that again" he said placing an arm on her chair.

"Take your arm away and give me some room" was her reply. 

Vanille felt bad about the fact that Lightning was on her own, at least till she heard Lightning shout "more" as she past her classroom. When vanille looked round the door she saw the guy that pasted the notes to her sitting next to her- or more like sitting on top of her.

_No way,_she thought as she saw the boy put his arm on Light's chair.

"Come on Vanille, we're going to be late for class" Snow said pulling her away from the door.

_DAMN YOU SNOW! AND DAMN YOU ART!_


	2. Operation purple head

"_Lightning! Look at what I found" Vanille screamed across the garden._

"_What" came the reply. Lightning ran across to Vanille. "What is it Vanny". Vanille pointed to a stone in the ground. She plucked it out the ground and held it to the light. It was a green crystal. It wasn't star shaped, so it wasn't Fang messing with Hope again._

"_Looks cool hu" Vanille asked. She snatched the gemstone out of Lightning's hand. What Lightning didn't know was before vanille and Fang left Pulse she had collected all sorts of crystals. Right now she was distracting Lightning while Fang was playing a prank._

_Serah walked out of the bathroom with towels wrapped round her and her hair. Fang waited silently round the door frame, camera in one hand and the other ready to open the door. Serah unwrapped the towel from her hair and __walked over to the chest of drawers, picked out an outfit and walked over to the mirror..._

_Lightning scanned the garden with her eyes to make sure the was no one there who was going to attack them. L'cie are bad, stay away from L'cie, L'cie are the enemy! Everyone wanted them dead but yet didn't want to fight against them. She then spotted something sticking out of the ground._

"_Hey Vanille, what's that?" She asked walking over to it._

"_I-I'm s-sure it's nothing" Vanille tried to spit out._

"_Vanille, is Fang playing another Joke" Lightning said back, holding a empty tube of green hair dye._

"_N-no"_

"_Who on"_

_Someone screamed from inside._

"_Does that answer your question" Vanille said looking at the ground as if it was the most amazing thing in the world. Lightning ran into the house, oh Fang was going to get it now._

_Serah screamed._

_Fang took that as a sign that the plan worked. Now just to take a picture and not get a black eye. She pushed the wide open, zoomed the camera lenses onto Serah's green hair and with a flash, they will now remember this._

"_See you sucker" Fang said turning to run only to be tackled by Lightning._

_One minute later Lightning had the camera and took a picture of Fangs two black eyes._

"Ha ha ha, oh god, I'm going to die of laughter in a second" Vanille said clutching her rib cage.

"Yeah, well laugh while you can, next it'll be you getting a pounding, not me" Fang replied closing the book of pranks she pulled. "Why did you insist on putting the picture that Lightning took in here?"

"Because it was funny" was the one of the only replies the other was "because you owed me at least that much since YOU did GLUE ME TO A CHAIR". Fang remembered that prank like the back of her hand. She had got hope to get Vanille to sit on a chair covered in glue. And with that Fang exploded with laughter.

"Fang! It's not funny! You and Hope ruined my new skirt" Vanille shouted pushing Fang of the bed they were sitting on.

"Yeah, your new skirt from 5 years ago" Fang said getting up.

"Fang!"

"What did I do now" Fang said raising her hands in the air to represent her innocence.

"Don't look at me" Vanille said copying Fang's gesture. Fang spun her head round –so fast you thought see would have broke her neck- to see Lightning standing in the door way.

"What did I-"

"I need you to help me pull a prank on snow" Lightning Said slamming the door behind her.

"Why?" Vanille said before Fang could even open her mouth.

"To teach him a lesson for nibbling on my sister's face" came the reply.

"It has been 3 years since they started dating" Fang said, followed by a moments silence "it took you long enough. Come take a seat". Lightning sat down on the stall as fang and Vanille walked over with the prank book. "Now let's see what we could use. Well, we don't have anything for 'stop dating my sis' but we have noticed that he likes his bandanas, so I think we should do the good old 'green head' prank".

Lightning shook her head "green's not good enough... what about purple"

"Purple, I like it and as I was saying while he's putting the hair die on, not that he'll know, we take all his bandanas" Fang continued.

"Alright, so first things first, we need to buy purple hair dye" Vanille said running out the door then back in with her purse. "Shall we".

"We shall" Fang said linking arms with Vanille and Light, and they headed to the shop.

"Which one should we get, indigo haze, violent violet or purple mist" Vanille said holding 3 boxes of different hair dies. "Or there's dark sunset, or-"

"Vanille, we don't want a dye that makes it look like he has natural purple hair, we want bright and crazy" Fang said looking at other colours "Like Lightning and Serah".

"Excuse me" Lightning said turning round to face Fang "mine and Serah's hair are natural"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you say" Fang said. Lightning watch her movements for a second, moved her foot out, and as Fang turned around she instantly came face-to-face with the ground.

"Hey guys what about- Fang what are you doing on the floor" Vanille said as she turned round to show them the dye she picked out.

Before Fang could even move a finger to get up Lightning stepped on her to get to Vanille.

"Purple flare hair... well it's bright and colourful" Lightning told Vanille "what do you think Fang"

"I think you should get off me and I should stop winding you up" Fang tried to say.

"Alright, I'll go get some lipstick, so when we take his bandanas we can draw all sorts of girly things on them" Vanille shouted as she ran away to get some lipstick.

"I guess we'll buy this while she does that" Lightning said grabbing the hair dye Vanille threw on the ground.

"Purple- no coz if snow gets his bandanas back his hair will match, Pink and purple go and it's the same with brown" Vanille place both her hands on her head "dear Etro, why is this so annoying, I should know what colour to use- red" she then ran into another dilemma picking a red "oh for the love of- rose red, blood red, Santa red, which one should I choose- oh I know, I'll buy one of each" Vanille half shouted, half talking to herself.

"That's a lot of lipstick for one girl" someone said from behind her, but judging by the voice it was a boy. She turned round to face who had said that but found it was a boy –surprise surprise- with the most amazing blond hair and blue/silver eyes which made her freeze on the spot.

_Wow… wait say something, say something_, "I'm not buying them for me, they're for a prank, I'm Vanille" She said holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Prompto" and he said shaking her hand "and are you by any chance a friend of pinkie over there" he said pointing at Lightning. Vanille nodded her head "good because my friend kind of has a crush on her and sent me to ask you if you could arrange a date between him and her, and maybe you and me".

"Yes, yes, yes!" Vanille shouted before covering her mouth. _Oh Vanille, you sound so desperate_, she thought "I mean, yes, met us at that cafe in the shopping-centre, you know, Ace of tea".

"It's a date" and with that Prompto walked off and out the door. As Vanille turned round she realised what she just did. She had just set Lightning up on a blind date.

"SHIT! I'm so dead"

When they got back Vanille asked Snow when he was going to have a shower. They had just made it. Then Fang said she had to use the bathroom and when she went in there she emptied out his shampoo bottle and filled it up with the hair dye.

When he did use his bathroom all 3 girls snuck into his bedroom, and for some reason Fang convinced Vanille and Lightning to wear black. So now all of them wore black vests, black trousers –apart from Vanille who wore a black skirt- and black trainers.

"Alright, so Serah told me where Snow keeps his bandanas, so me and Lightning will get them and Fang, you keep an eye out" Vanille said like a mouse.

"Ok" Fang said taking out a very small torch that she got out of a Christmas cracker out of her pocket. Vanille walk over to Snow's wardrobe. Unfortunately there was a horrible smell of sweaty socks and fish?

"Why does Snow's wardrobe smell like fish" Lightning asked covering her nose.

"How should I know" Vanille answered copying the action "Fang pass the torch". When Fang threw the torch Vanille didn't catch it –it hit Lightning on the head.

"Ow, bitch" Lightning tried to shout as quietly as possible. Vanille turned the torch on and started to look around for a small cardboard box and/or a fish. Lightning pointed at it in the corner behind a small present.

"Oh, look" Vanille pulled the present out. It was a small box wrapped in light-pink-with-dark-pink-bubbles wrapping paper with gold ribbon tied in a bow and a small white card on it. Vanille read the card out loud "to my dearest Serah, here is a little something to prove how much I care for you, love Snow. Awww that's so romantic...I feel bad now for doing this now"

"Oh how 'romantic' could it be?" Lightning said snatching the box out of Vanille's hands. She undid the gold ribbon, removed the lid to revel load of light pink tissue paper and in the middle was a small sky blue teddy bear with light pink heart on its belly and in the middle of the heart, written in gold fancy letters was SV+SF. "Ok, I admit it, that is romantic, but we have to continue this prank. We're this far". Lightning gave Vanille the present to wrap it up again as she went to get the bandanas.

After leaving snow's room the 3 of them set to work with part 3 of their plan. It turned out that snow had a bandana for each day of the week and 3 spares. So each one will draw on 3 bandanas and the 10th will meet the garbage disposal. Fang used the blood red lipstick to draw smiley faces, Lightning used the rose red lipstick to draw flowers and vanille used the Santa red lipstick to draw hearts. When they were done Fang took a picture of the bandanas then they all rushed to Snow's bedroom door. Vanille stood there with the camera ready to take a photo while lightning stood there with a video camera and fang ready to open the door.

"Before we end this I want to say one thing: it has been an honour pranking with you" Fang said followed by Snow's scream. Fang opened the door, Lightning pressed record and Vanille took the picture and then all exploded in laughter.

"LIGHTNING, FANG, VANILLE!"

The group turned around to see Serah with electricity flowing around her fists and flames basically shooting out her eyes.

"Oh shit, I forgot about the mini Farron" Fang said running away with the others.


	3. unknow date, now known!

Vanille woke up the next morning and straight away look in a mirror to check on her black eye. Serah had got so angry at them for playing a prank at Snow. Who knew a 15 year old L'cie full of rage for doing one prank on her boyfriend could be so scary.

_Wow, I thought Lightning was scary,_and with that she went to have a quick shower and get ready. After she came out the bath room she got dressed into the outfit she spent 3 hours to pick out. A small yellow top, a green ruffle miniskirt, gold high heels, all sorts of gold bangles, a yellow and orange headband and her crystal. Vanille stood in front of the mirror arguing with herself if the outfit was good enough for her date.

_Wait not just my date, mine and Prompto and Lightning and whathisname... Wait! I don't who Lightning's date is, and Lightning doesn't know she's going on a date! _

Vanille sat down, brushed her hair and curled it. As she put her hair up into two ponytails Lightning swung the door open.

"Vanille hurry up so we can go shopping and get it over and done with" she told Vanille as she dragged the spare chair over to Vanille and Vanille's make-up table.

"Give me a sec to finish my hair" Vanille replied. When she finished with tying up her ponytails she looked at Lightning. Lightning actually took Vanille advice. She wore a white sleeveless turtleneck, black fingerless gloves, red jean shorts, a white and black checked belt that had a chain that went from the front to the back with her crystal hanging off it and a pair of black combat boots. "Lightning, you took my advice" She said basically jumping on her friend to hug her "thank you, thank you, thank you, thank-"

"Vanille what is the big deal Vanille, tell me!" Lightning shouted throwing her friend –if you could call Vanille that- off of her.

"I can't tell you that now because... because... because if we waist any more time by the time we get there my favourite shop will have a massive line" Vanille said grabbing her purse and her 'best friend's' hand and rushing out the door.

Lightning did not like what she was looking at. It was just a sea of skirts, dresses and stomach revelling tops.

_Dear Etro and Odin, save me please save me from this torture__,_ she thought.

"Hey Lightning Look at these skirts, which one do you like most" Vanille shouted holding up two of the same skirt only one in blue and one in black.

_Etro, you hate me don't you..._

"Oooh, they got them in red too"

_And Odin, you hate me too, don't you._

After Vanille convinced Lightning into buying something from the shop –or as Lightning calls it HELL- they bought for Lightning: a red jean miniskirt, a blue jean miniskirt, a black jean skirt and a black and white top that sleeves ended just under the elbows and showed a small part of her stomach.

Now just to not die for setting Lightning on a date and not telling her.

_I'm Doomed__, _Vanille thought as she and Light got closer and closer to Ace of Tea. _Damn it, there is no way for me to cover this; I think a human Lightning would be scary enough let alone as a L'cie. I'M SO DEAD! _Vanille looked down and started mumbling to herself.

Lightning noticed this "Vanille? What's the matter?"

Mumble

"Vanille?"

Mumble

"Vanille?"

Mumble

"VANILLE?"

Mumble

"For Etro's sake, answer me!" Lightning screamed, grabbing one of Vanille's shoulders and started to slap Vanille's face.

"Light-(slap)-ning-(slap)-stop-(slap)- slap-(slap)-ing-(slap)-me" Vanille tried to spit out while being slapped... which then stopped.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong" Lightning asked taking her had away from Vanille's face.

Vanille sighed, "When I went to buy some lipstick, I ran in to I guy and made a date with him for today, but it seems that I also made a date between his friend and you, I don't know who the guy is so" Vanille said so fast it was as if she wanted to read her whole will right before she died, and by the way Lightning's looking she should start talking again.

"You have set me up on a date with a guy I don't know and you don't know" Lightning said making fists, with flames basically flowing out her eyes.

"And there are the Farron flames, sooo, I'm just going to back away-oof" Vanille was about to finish walking away when Lightning punched her in the stomach, created a aero spell small enough for no one to see but sent Vanille flying backwards. As Vanille got up she charged at Lightning, she wasn't going to die without a fight, well until Lightning move out the way last second leaving Vanille in the arms of a stranger.

"Heya stranger"

"Prompto!" Vanille opened her eyes and looked up to see the same blond haired boy from yesterday.

And cue the blush.

"Hey Vanille, you still look as cute as yesterday" he said.

And cue the blush growing bigger.

"Oh so you're Prompto, Vanille just would not shut up about you all night" Lightning lied.

And cue the blush growing bigger and a glare at Lightning.

"Light!" Vanille shouted pushing herself away from Prompto.

"No it's cool I did the same talking about Vanille... then my friend went on and on about how much he couldn't wait to see pinkie" he said.

And cue Lightning's face matching her hair.

"Holy shit! Lightning your blushing" Vanille said walking up to her and poking her in the cheeck. But after seeing Light's face she stopped then turned to face Prompto "so where's Lightning's date" she then asked.

"In the cafe, come and meet him" he suddenly blurted out placing one arm round Vanille's shoulders –equals her blushing again- and waved Lightning over to the cafe. As soon as they were inside Vanille and Lightning sat down while Prompto went to find his friend. While waiting Lightning took in the scene.

The walls were painted light green, some parts with dark green Vines and leaves. Wooden chair and tables were scattered around the place and to counters/display cases were up the other side of the cafe than the front doors. Behind the counters/display cases were two doors with signs on them, one said "in" and other said "out", -She lust assumed they led to the kitchen- There was two huge flashing menus on the wall above a small rectangle with a small shelf, and through that hole you could see the kitchen.

_I think that does lead to the kitchen._

"Lightning!" Vanille shouted loud enough to wake Lightning from her thoughts but quite enough that only a handful of people wanted to know what she was shouting about "the guys are coming back"

"So"

"So get up" Vanille replied grabbing one of Lightning's shoulders and pushing her so her back was on the back of the chair "now if you don't like him fake a tooth ache in half an hour, but just don't do it now just to get out of it"

"Fine" Lightning agreed crossing her arms "just don't think that I'll go on another one of these 'blind dates' ok"

Vanille was about to reply when Prompto came over to the table with a black haired boy.

"Hey Light, I would like you to meet my buddy Noctis" He said and Noctis smirked. He looked familiar to Lightning and then she remembered her first day of school. The boy with the big ego and thought by invading her personal space as a real good flirt.

"And with that, I'm off" Lightning said walking out of the cafe.

"Lightning! Where are you going? You promised" Vanille said chasing after her.

"Yeah so? The only way you could get me back in there is with blackmail" came the reply. Vanille just smirked. Sigh "vanille you've already thought of that haven't you".

"Yep" Vanille ran up to Light's ear to whisper "if you don't come, I'll tell everyone in school you went as raichu for Halloween".

Cue the Embarrassment on Lightning's face.

"Fine!"

"Hey Light, how was the double date" Hope asked as Lightning walked in.

"You don't want to know" was the reply as she rushed upstairs.


	4. the new friend and the pervert

"So Light, how was your blind date?" Yuj asked. Lightning started to choke on her waffle.

"Yeah lovergirl, how'd it go?" Fang asked as well as punching her on the back to get her to stop choking. The waffle flew out of Light's mouth and hit Yuj right in the middle of his forehead.

"Why does it matter" Lightning asked crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"Because it was your first date!" Serah said resting her head on her hands.

"It doesn't count as a date if she was blackmailed" Hope said looking down.

"Vanille! Did you blackmail Light to get her to go on that devil date?" Lebreau shouted from the living room.

"I wouldn't have the blackmail if she didn't go as Raichu for Halloween!" Vanille shouted getting annoyed with the fact that everyone was asking Lightning about her date and no one was asking her how hers went.

"Vanille that 10 years ago, let it go!" Snow shouted just to see Vanille poke her tough out at him. Long silence followed after that until Gadot broke it.

"Hey Hope, why were you defending Lightning like that. You got a crush on her or something" he said receiving a glare.

"Isn't she a bit too old for you, and she's also out of you league" Maqui said punching Hope in the arm.

Sazh just smiled at the way his 'kids' were acting. He walked over the radio and changed the channel to the news just in time for important enouncement. "Hey, you need to listen to this" he said. All of them shut up to listen to the radio.

"It seems that the Caelum Family has arranged a masked ball and everyone from bodhum are invited, even L'cie. It will be in two weeks time and everyone must have a mask."

"We soooooooo have to go to that" Vanille said starting to jump up and down on the spot.

"I'm in!" Lebreau shouted.

"Me and snow are in" Serah told the world.

"I am?" Snow asked after spitting out his drink in surprise

"I'm in too" Hope said.

"Yeah, of course you will. You gonna asked light for a slow dance" Gadot asked smirking gaining another glare from Hope.

"Me and Gadot are in" Fang said and smirked as Gadot swung his head round in confusion.

"I guess me and Maqui will come too" Yuj said.

"Wha-wha-what! I can't go, I can't dance" Maqui told them just to have everyone –apart from lightning- give him the 'If I have to go, you do too' look. "Fine".

"Yay, so now we need to get masks, dresses for the girls and tuxes-" Vanille started till Light interrupted.

"Count me out" she said and when all eyes were on her she continued "King Caelum is a L'cie hunter, I can't help but think that if we do go he'll try to kill us". She stood up and leaned her arms on the table as if she was doing some important business.

"Lightning!" Serah said copying her sister action only with more force making everything on the table jolt "how do you know that he would hunt us now, and why would he at a party that basically everyone will be at! He might think that all the L'cie will be scared and stay home and then take them out there. Light, we need to stay together now more than ever ok, plus this is the first social-gathering-thing we have been invited to"

"Lightning!" Lebreau shouted

"WHAT!" Lightning shouted back but with more anger in her tone.

"You're on TV" came the reply which made everyone leave the dining table and rushed into the living room. Lightning flung herself over the back of the sofa followed by everyone else -who walked round the sofa and chairs to sit down apart from snow who tried to do the same as Lightning but fell on his face- and Lebreau pressed play on the remote.

"It appears that Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum has been dating someone under our noses and we have the pictures to prove it"

_Bloody gossip shows,_Lightning thought until the pictures came up then she thought _oh shit! _On the TV were 4 pictures of her and Noctis on their **1st** date.

"Holy shit Light! You're dating the Prince!" Serah Shouted making Sazh walk in the room to see what they were talking about.

"Serah it was one date so that's not dating" Lightning said looking as if she was going to throw-up.

"And it was a BBSD, blind blackmailed surprise date" Lebreau said backing up Lightning.

"Yeah but Light look at what I did for you. I had set you up with the prince. You could be just like Cinderella" Vanille said getting lost in thought.

"What the? What do I look like to you? A bloody Disney princess" Lightning Asked ready to punch someone.

"Thanks to me you do" Vanille said looking at Lightning's outfit she had picked out. It was just a black dress with straps that was tied up round the back of her neck and embroidered gremlin in the bottom left-hand corner on the skirt and a pair of red slip-ons.

"Yeah but that is just because you stole all my other cloths" Lightning said getting stressed from the conversation.

"You could've gone to school in you PJs" Vanille said standing up.

"Speaking of which, you are going to be late if you don't get a move on" Sazh said looking at his watch. As all the teens and Hope grabbed their school bags Sazh threw Snow beanie to cover his purple hair.

Gadot punched Hope lightly on the arm to get his attention "hey, she might be dating the prince but you'll get her at one point"

"SHUT UP!" Hope shouted. 

After form Lightning and Hope headed to their next lesson: Maths.

"Hey Hope, do you really have a crush on me" Lightning asked smirking at the boy's face.

"What! You seriously believe that flame-meat-head" Hope shouted in reply. As they walked into class Lightning got a thousand glares from the girls and Hope had people whispering about how young he was to be in this class. They both sat at the three-seater table next to the window.

"Hey you freak" a blacked haired girl called Lightning who didn't bother to turn round "hey, I'm talking to you" she said as she cleared Lightning's part of the desk "What you think you're doing dating my guy and then ignoring me" she said as two more girls walked up behind her.

_High heels, miniskirts and small tops, of course__, _Lightning thought just as the girl slapped her round the face. That was when Hope noticed something. The Farron flames were coming. She quickly stood up and punched the girl in the stomach.

"OOOOOOOW! You bitch!" she shouted getting the attention of the whole class. 

Mr. Dysley paced back and forth wondering what to do with the two students that were now sitting in his office.

"Right, miss. Farron since this is only you second week I'm letting you off the hook but I don't want to see you in here again understood" he said looking at Lightning.

"Yes sir" she said back.

"And you miss. Lockbell, you have on detention. You need to stop attacking every girl Mr. Caelum starts seeing"

"Yes sir" the black haired girl said.

As they both walked out the office the black haired girl ran up to her friends and then they all turned to glare at Lightning before walking off. Lightning looked around to see if any of her friends were there waiting for her but no one was apart from a blonde haired girl with purple eyes wearing a yellow dress, a white belt, orange slip-on and a white headband. When she noticed Lightning she smiled and walked over to her. She then held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Stella" the girl said.

"Lightning Farron" Light said taking the Stella's hand and shaking it.

"I know, I thought since we both have the same lessons we could walk together" Stella then said. Lightning just nodded her head In agreement. They walked in silence until Stella tried to talk about what just happened. "So, how did your date with Noctis go?"

"It was hell on earth. The only fun part was when I walked away from the group to go in a video game shop" was the reply.

"Did you do anything romantic?"

"Why would I want to? I was blackmailed to go on that date by my best friend and blackmailed again to hold his hand"

"Now that's just not right. Where is your friend, I'll give them a piece of my mind" Stella said slamming her fist into the palm of her hand making Lightning giggle a little – really very, very,very,very,very slightly.

"No it's ok, I already did that plus the only reason she set me up on the date was because she wanted to date his friend Prompto" Lightning explained. As they reached their classroom Lightning seemed to have talked a lot more to Stella then she had done in awhile.

When lunch came Stella and Lightning walked out onto the field to eat. Also Stella said that she had a cool place where she always went to eat if she was going to eat outside. Lightning looked over to the picnic area and saw Noctis sitting with two other guys. When he noticed her he tried to wave her over but she just looked away. As her and Stella walked further across field she saw Vanille and Prompto having lunch together.

"We're here" Stella said out of the blue. Lightning looked up at the giant tree in front of her.

"Wow, that's big" she said "have you ever climbed it before?"

"I'm not allowed. If I did and my dad found out, I would be grounded for life and homeschooled" Stella answered frowning.

"Well no one's around and I won't tell, come on" Lightning told Stella waving her up. Stella looked at Lightning in amazement of how quick she could climb –especially since they were both wearing slip-ons- and did what she was doing.

Lightning looked down at Stella to see where she was: only on the second branch.

_This is going to take all of lunch__, _she thought. So to speed Stella up she quickly use haste while Stella was too busy pulling herself up onto a branch to see a red/orange clock under her feet. As Lightning climbed up three more branches Stella had almost caught up with her. As they both reached the top they both poked their head up and out the leaves just to see green grass, blue sky and white clouds.

"Wow, I'm glad you talked me into this Light" Stella said turning around and sat down on the branch.

"How come there's no fence, people could just run away" Lightning said still looking out over the land.

"You could but if you did, you would be expelled, no coming back" Stella said reaching into her gold, with a purple picture of the sun in the left-hand corner, over the shoulder bag and grabbed her turkey sandwich. Lightning followed her and took her sandwich out.

"What's in your sandwich" Stella asked

"Bacon and lettuce"

"Can I have half of yours and you have half of mine"

"Sure". They both took one half of their sandwiches and gave them to each other. They both took a bit out of their original sandwich and then a bite out of the other. Stella looked down to see if anyone was there which there was. Noctis was starring up Lightning's Dress.

"NOCTIS LUCIS CAELUM. YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Stella cried reaching into her bag then throwing her apple at him.

"What?" Lightning asked before looking down at Noctis "YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" she cried before throwing her orange at his head. Then he started to leg it. Stella started to climb down the tree while Lightning just jumped down. Then they gave chase.

_He is going to Fucking Die!_


	5. the king is here!

"Why did you have to be a pervert on my new friend?" Stella said as they both entered their home.

"Why were you in a tree?" Noctis fought back.

"What are you fighting about now" King Caelum asked coming down the stairs "and why do you have a Black eye Noctis?"

"Her new best friend" Noctis told him.

"I see, Stella what did he do to make your friend give him a black eye" King Caelum asked

"Me and my friend were sitting in a tree having lunch and he came a looked up her skirt and ran off, so I punch him in the stomach and chest and my friend punched him in the face and kneed him in his sensitive area"

"You know Noctis, this isn't the first time I've heard about you and a unknown female" the king said. He clapped his hands and to people with Stella's and Noctis' laptops. Both had the same clip shown on them. "Go on play them" and with that they both watched the clip... of Noctis' date! "You see, now everyone is asking one question and so am I: Who is she"

"She's my Friend and she didn't want to go on the date, she was blackmailed" Stella blurted out.

"Thanks for destroying my self esteem" Noctis said lowering his head which flung upwards as he remembered something "Then why did she hold my hand" he smirked.

"Blackmail" Noctis hung his head again.

"And her name" king Caelum asked.

"Lightning Farron" the king was about to open his mouth again before Stella continue "she has one sister called Serah and both of them are abandoned orphans".

"Well then I'll look her up and so onto other business, what were you doing in a tree"

The rest of the week was the same a Monday. Lightning would climb the tree up to the top then looked out while Stella looked out from the ground. Noctis would walk under the tree and look up to see if Stella had climbed the tree, get hit in the head with an apple and used as a landing pad by Lightning. But right now it was the weekend and Lightning was waiting outside the palace doors. Stella and her had an assignment to do over the weekend so. But unfortunately Vanille had come too because Noctis lived in the same house.

"So what's the homework" Vanille said trying to make conversation.

"D.T. we're going to build model houses so we have to take pictures of our real houses" Lightning relied.

"That sounds like fun, so that's why you have the camera" Vanille then said.

"Yeah" Lightning answered to no question before returning to Silence waiting at the door. The sound of footsteps running to the door was a good sign that the silence would be over soon but the smile on Lightning's face soon vanished as she saw who opened the door.

"Hi, we weren't expecting you till about two hours later" Noctis told them both just to be shoved out the way by Lightning.

"Hi Noctis. Excuse Lightning, she doesn't really like greetings or most things social... or you" Vanille said with curtsy.

"Where's your sister" Lightning blurted with no real emotion in her words.

"She's in the shower, because we thought you were coming over in two hours!" Noctis shouted "and, just to get things straight, she's not my sister. She's my half-sister"

"I could tell, you two are nothing alike- whoa" Lightning was saying until she noticed a weapon in a display case "holy shit, an Omega weapon". She walked over to it and started to touch the case "there are only eight on the whole of Cocoon and Pulse. The reason is because they ran out of the metal used to make them and none of that metal has been found, they also called it the Omega weapon partly because of the way it can cut through anything, partly because they had no other name for the metal so they called it Omega"

"Hey! Look at this!" Vanille shouted looking at different display case "Look. It's a Nirvana. A weapon like the Omega weapon, there is only eight of them. They were made out of wood from the last Niva tree and some of the rarest gems that were told to enhances how many attacks people can use at one time- Lightning what are you doing?". Vanille looked over to Lightning, who was taking the Omega weapon out of the case. Vanille started to follow Lightning in doing so with taking out the Nirvana out of its case.

They walked out into the middle of the hall, took a bow and started to fight with the weapons. All the while Noctis looked at them horrified by what was going on, and on the other hand amazed. Who knew a 16 year old girl could use a pulse weapon as if she had used one all her life, and who knew a 18 year old girl could use a gunblade as if it was a third arm. But he became even more horrified as his farther walked through the door earlier then he was meant to be.

Lightning landed on her feet after doing a couple of flips to avoid Vanille's attacks before she realized that since Vanille was using a Nirvana that it would take longer for her to gain her energy back. Lightning waited for Vanille to attack with her own energy building up inside her making her ether a) she'll go into mindless slaughter, or b) explode. And Vanille knew this and was letting that get to Lightning, letting the power build up and up, and when she was finished she would be really tried then she would strike. But she wasn't expecting Lightning to break so quickly, she barely had enough time to block the attack. Lightning looked at Vanille wide-eyed.

_How the hell has that fishing rod not been sliced in half- oh wait, stupid strangely strong Niva tree that weapon was made from__, _Lightning thought as she pushed harder on her sword making a small dent in the other weapon. She saved just enough power for her to do one more attack while Vanille was still getting her strength back just to gain power after blocking that attack. As Lightning lunged forward as Vanille gave her a 'I knew you would do that' look. She flicked the blade to its non-sharp side to swipe the Nirvana out of Vanille's hands. But she wasn't expecting Vanille to be ready. She jumped backwards, moving her arm out the way taking the Nirvana with it, grabbed it with the other hand and swung it like a baseball bat. The claw-ish things on the ends of the ropes slashed Lightning's arm and snatched the Omega weapon right out of her hand.

Lightning and Vanille wasn't expecting clapping at the end of the fight.

They both turned round to see the King clapping at their battle. 


	6. Parties, Sugar, Hatred and RANDOMNESS

"_Mommy!" Claire screamed looking out the back car window, watching her farther pull her mother up and over the hill, out of sight. She looked at her sister. She was only three years old and Serah wasn't even one, and yet their dad was forcing their mum to abandon them._

_What made it worse was the place they were in._

_Claire looked out the front car window and at the crystal blue water at the end of the boat-ramp the car was rolling down._

Lightning woke up sweating. Why did she just wake up sweating? That was a memory not a nightmare. Well if you don't count trying to be murdered by your dad a nightmare. Which it was. She looked at her clock, 07:00am, time to rush around like a headless chicken. Stella was coming at 09:00am, just enough time to get ready, have breakfast and hit anyone who makes fun of her. Not really, she would just pinch them on the arm. She rushed into the bathroom, out of the bathroom, got dressed, stole one of Maqui's pancakes and smacked Gadot's head because he called her the roadrunner.

Stella stood outside the front door of Lightning's 'house'. '13 Chocobos' was a place full of L'cie who were abandoned because of what they were. Stella had always kept her options open about L'cie since she had never met one before. She snapped herself out of her thoughts and knocked on the door. Almost as soon as she took her hand away the door was opened by a girl with pink-ish hair, but it wasn't Lightning. She didn't have time to ask the girl's name before she noticed the brand on the top of her left arm.

"You must be Stella; I'm Serah, Lightning's sister" Serah said holding out her hand. Stella snapped out of her thoughts –again- and shook her hand. Serah moved out the way to let Stella in. Almost as soon as she walked in Yuj and Gadot stared at her. It then took a couple of seconds before everyone –apart from Lightning and Vanille- to realise something.

"You're the princess" Fang said very loudly. Soon everyone ran upstairs scared a little by the L'cie hunter's child. The only ones left was a very sorry looking lightning, a confused Stella and Sazh who was feeding Dajh in the kitchen.

"And those were my friends/family" Lightning said in a jokey way.

"Why do you live here? This place is for L'cie" Stella suddenly blurted but then realised she was being rude.

"What's the big deal if I live here or not? So what if I'm a L'cie?" Lightning asked.

"You're a L'cie!" Stella shouted. Lightning then covered her mouth. Stella didn't know that. Then why is she smiling?

"Stella why are you smiling?" She then asked a little nervous.

"You're a L'cie" Stella said again still smiling. After seeing the confused face on Lightning she explained more. "Now I can find out what L'cie are really are like". Stella opened her bag and pulled out a couple of small journal-like books and a note pad. "My dad use to write about L'cie, he kept his options open about you guys. Every time L'cie were mentioned in the news he would cut it out and stick it in then write what he thought about it. Five of them he wrote on way to cure L'cie of their curse of being outcasts. But he never found a way before he was killed. I follow him in doing so. So far I have fifteen and a note pad. Twelve on my findings, one on my birth mum and my non-birth dad, two on cures and a note pad for draw anything I need to". Lightning looked at the five books. One family, one findings, one cure, a blank and a note pad.

"Hey, I'm gonna warn you guys, I'm having a party tonight and I need the kitchen to make the snacks so if your gonna take photos of it do it now" Lebreau said leaning over the sofa making both the other girls jump.

"Sure" Lightning said grabbing the camera before turning to Stella "do you want to come" she then asked.

"To take pictures or come to the party"

"Come to the party"

"Sure" 

The next morning Stella found herself waking up on Lightning's sofa, face down. She looked at what she was wearing. _That's odd,_ she thought seeing the fact that she wasn't in what she was wearing when she had got there. She was wearing a dark blue sleeve top, dark blue skirt, dark blue cardigan tied round her waist, black shorts and white trainers. She came to 13 chocobos wearing a black shirt, blue jean shorts, white belt and slip-ons. She looked around the room to find everyone lying around sleeping. Well most people were sleeping; Hope was trying to get out of a sash.

"You ok" She asked him.

"No, someone tied me up again" he answered. He kept trying to free himself until his face was on the floor. "I think there's a pair of scissors in the Kitchen, can you get them".

"Yeah sure" She said getting up, stepping over Lightning and ran to the kitchen. "Good morning "

"Good morning Stella" Sazh replied pouring himself a cup of coffee. Stella started searching all the cupboards looking for something to free Hope. In the end she had to settle for a steak knife. As she walked out of the kitchen Hope saw the knife and got nervous. It wasn't until she was kneeled next to him when she noticed this.

"You okay" She asked confused.

"S-Stella w-what are you d-doing with that k-knife" Hope questioned.

"Freeing you what does it look like" came the answer as she started cutting through the fabric. When he was free she helped him up. Everyone else was now fully up and awake some people we cleaning up while others move the furniture back into place before sitting down and watching TV.

"Lebreau!" Serah shouted from the kitchen catching the attention from Lightning, Stella, Snow and Lebreau. Soon all four of them ran into the kitchen. Serah held up an empty bag of sugar "did you use this sugar in the snacks". Lightning's eyes widened while Hope and Snow muttered 'shit' under their breath.

"What's the matter" Stella asked.

"Lightning's... sort of... allergic to this make of sugar. One spoonful and she'll go into a mindless sugar rush and does all sorts of weird shit" Fang said leaning on the doorframe. Vanille looked Horrified. "Worst part is she can never remember what she did".

Lebreau cupped Lightning's head and took a look at her. She had a black eye and lip gloss on. "Okay. You look like you got into a fight" she said removing her hands and turning to Vanille "Vanille did you get Lightning to put on lip gloss".

"No" came the reply. Vanille stepped closer to Lightning and looked at her lips. "The gloss is smudged. Either you ran into something or you kissed someone". As she said that everyone's heads shot up. Even Dajh, who was sitting in his high chair, looked at the seven with wide eyes.

"No...No, no, no, no" Lightning muttered as she slid down the closes wall. She then buried her head in her knees.

"Gadot!" Lebreau shouted.

"What!" he shouted back.

"What time is it?"

"6:30, why!"

"No reason!" Lebreau Shouted back while doing hand signals to Snow for some reason. When she finished Snow walked out and started talking the other members of Nora, all the while Lebreau watch from the door way. Soon all four boys walked up stairs. "Okay, Snow will distract Yuj, Gadot and Maqui, Hope you distract Sazh, Serah you console Light, me, Fang, Vanille and Stella will look for evidence of what Lightning ran into or who she kissed" and with that Lightning sounded like she was either crying or had a nose bleed.

Hope shot up the stairs like a bullet and back down again with his school bag and laid his homework on the table and asked Sazh if he could help him. Fang started counting tiles starting from her doorframe and when she reached seven she checked Sazh wasn't looking and pulled the tile off. She then pulled out a black box and put the tile back. Lebreau snatched the box out of Fang's hands-who the stuck her tough out at her- and opened it and gave it to Serah. Stella was trying to see what was in the box Vanille pulled her away. Soon all four girls were searching through left over rubbish.

"Does this happen often" Stella asked Vanille hopping over a pile of rubbish they had just searched through.

"Only when Lebreau throws a party, even if we tell her not to use that sugar, she still does" came the reply. They had all split up looking in different sections of the room. There was a loud CRACK sound and everyone looked at Fang as she lifted her foot to revile a pair of glasses.

"Found something" Fang practically shouted. She picked them up and started looking at them. Stella walked over and held out her hand and Fang dropped the pair of glasses in it. Stella started rubbing the sides until she found a rough patch on the left side. She walked over to the window and moved them in the light before being able to read the engraving. _Ignis._

"Good news and Bad news. Good news; I think I have a idea of who Lightning _Kissed_. Bad news; it's someone she hates" she announced. She threw the glasses over her shoulder just as she heard people running down stairs. Gadot then launched himself on to the sofa followed by Yuj and Maqui. That put panic on the other girl's faces. They continued looking but only slightly.

"Lightning!" Gadot shouted as he paused the TV "I got something you might want to see". Everyone crowded the sofa that Gadot was sitting on as he passed Lightning a camera. She stared at it for a whole minute before throwing it on the ground and running up stairs followed by Serah and Vanille. Stella picked up the camera to see what was so bad. There was a picture of her Kissing _Noctis._

_Damn it,_ She thought as she deleted the picture. The next picture was her in the outfit she came in but covered in flour. _That explains that. _She turned off the camera and walked over to her school bag and took out her phone. She dialled a number a number and pressed the phone to her ear.

"_Hello, this is Noctis" _

"You perverting son of a bitch" Stella replied

"_Hey, your mother wasn't all that good either, what did I do this time"_

"You know what you did, with Lightning"

"_Oh yeah, told you she liked me"_

"She had a 'mindless sugar rush', doesn't count. Now leave her alone"

"_Why should I"_

"let's list the facts; she threw you phone number away both times you tried to give it to her, the only way you got a date with her is trough Prompto and Vanille-let alone the only way to get her to stay is blackmail, same as holding hands- and the only way to get her to get her to kiss her is when she's practically drunk!"

"_And you point is?"_

"Stop trying to get her to like you because all you're doing is getting her to do is hate you more and more"

"_...Listen Stella, I like her because she's the only girl to not like me... and because-anyways, the only way to get me to stop liking her is if she's a L'cie or something-and we both know she's not a L'cie because you're friends with her"_

"What's wrong with L'cie!" Stella shouted down the phone. Now she was Angry.

"_Stella... L'cie are the reason that Cocoon has a giant hole in its shell_"

"L'cie are also the reason why Cocoon isn't in ruin"

"_Their also the reason why Cocoon would have been in ruin"_

"Noctis, that was 500 years ago, give them a second chance"

"_Because they don't deserve one Stella!" now Noctis was getting angry._

"_Wow Noct. You really are dad's son; you have a heart as cold as stone. Leave Lightning alone" and with that she hung-up._


	7. don't eat the muffin!

Stella ran up the stairs towards her bedroom, Lightning following closely behind. Sneaking past the guards was difficult, especially when you're on a giant horse. Right now all they had to do is avoid the maids and butlers. They approached a door which had a sign on it saying 'Stella' in gold fancy writing. Stella started tugging on the door handle but it wouldn't budge. Footsteps sounded as if they were getting closer and closer. Stella kept on pulling on the door before Lightning pushed her and pushed the door open.

"How could I forget that" Stella muttered as she rushed into the room and slammed the door closed.

"Hey Stella, can I borrow some clothes because-" Lightning stopped talking when she realised that Stella was not in the room.

"Sure Light!" Stella shouted from the bathroom. Lightning looked around trying to find the bloody wardrobe. When she found it, she was shocked at the amount of space.

"This will be fun" 

Stella walked out the shower and got changed into a white shirt, jean skirt, a brown belt, brown cowgirl boots and a brown head band with little white flowers gathered on one side. She quickly finishes getting ready and as she walked back into her bedroom she saw Light's clothes from the night before lying on the floor. She sat down on the bed and waited. Soon Lightning walked out and Stella's eyes widened. Lightning was wearing a red shirt that she ripped the sleeves off of, dark blue trousers that she cut to end just under the knee with rips all over the front, a black belt and her black combat boots.

"I never thought of ripping the sleeves off of things" Stella said still shocked.

"Sorry" Lightning muttered "we should get moving or we'll be late".

"Right" Stella nodded throwing Lightning's bag at her and grabbing her own. They ran out of the room and made a beeline for the back door. Lightning summoned Odin, they both hopped on and off to school they were. They had to stop a while away from the school so on one could see Odin. As they ran to the back entrance Fang was there call for them to get a move on.

"Hurry up; we'll all get a detention if Mr. Raines marks us late again" Fang told both of them. Stella split up from the others to get to her class. Only one or two people remained in the hallways so both girls used a Haste spell. The door was closed and they both ran into it, breaking it as it went down with them.

Lightning: "Sorry we-"

Fang: "-are late"

Both of them looked up to see Mr. Rains wasn't there yet. Snow came over and as they got up her pushed the door back into place.

"Haste" he asked in a whisper. Fang and Lightning nodded their heads. "Dear Etro, did anyone see you". Both shook their heads.

"Where did you get those clothes from light" Hope asked pointing at the ripped shirt.

"Stella"

"Mr. Raines coming" Serah announced to the whole class.

"Go, go, go" Prompto Shouted and everyone rush into their seats and looked as if they had been waiting for their teacher instead of paper-air plane wars. Slightly pushing the door open, Mr. Raines did not expect said door to fall with a small 'poof' from the dust and dirt.

"Who's responsible for this". Almost as soon as the words escaped his mouth everyone pointed at Fang. She just pulled a face which said 'Why are you blaming me'. Vanille pasted her a note.

_Vanille: you ran into it first._

_Fang: yeah, but Lightning did as well._

_Vanille: but after you went head first into it._

_Fang: Bu _ Fang never got to finish what she was writing back before Lightning snatched the paper off her and threw it in the bin.

"Miss. Yun, you have detention" Raines continued before sitting behind his desk. "Now as you know Sanctum Privet Academy has a wide variety of clubs for you to join, but no one seems to want to, so now you have a assignment to join a club". Almost everyone protested apart from the six L'cie.

"This should be fun" Fang said and the others nodded. 

"Which club should we do" Serah asked as all the L'cie crowded around the club's board in the hallway.

"What's up" a voice came from behind them. Stella waved.

"Well, Mr. Raines is practically forcing us to join a club and-" Fang started placing a arm around Stella's shoulder.

"Fang got a detention for knocking a door down" Hope finished.

"Ok, that's it, Come 'ere you" Fang shouted chasing the small boy down a hallway.

"I'm going to make sure she doesn't injure him too badly" Vanille suggested walked the way they ran off.

"Me and Serah will get lunch" Snow said holding hands with Serah. Looking over at Lightning, Stella couldn't help but laugh at the look of disgust on her face.

"What?" She then asked before changing the topic of conversation "Focus, I need to pick a club".

"Sword Dance"

"What?"

"Sword Dance, our school's combat club, every school has one, ours –as the name implies- is swords, A.K.A Sword dance" Stella expanded pointing a poster.

_**SWORD DANCE**_

_Join our school's combat club!_

_Take part in contests worldwide!_

_To sign up go to room 567 and see miss. Nabaat or Stella Nox Caelum._

_Club is on Tuesdays and Thursdays._

"CAELUM" Stella yelled before ripping the poster down "How many times do I have to tell them my name is Fleuret"_. _

"You really don't like being in the Caelum family do you" Lightning said matter-o-factly

"I guess you could say that" Stella replied with a sigh, pinning what remained of the poster back up. "You want to join". As Stella took a pen out of her bag Lightning snatched it out her hand and wrote her name on the signup sheet. Stella, who took the pen back, crossed out the word _Caelum_ and wrote over the top _Fleuret._

"Well if it isn't my lil sis and my girl" someone called from behind, someone the two girls knew too much. Twisting round both of them punched Noctis in the face. The scent of burning flesh suddenly filled their small air space. Stella looked at Lightning's hand. It was on FIRE!

"Light" she whispered staring at the flame. Lightning seeing this hid it behind her back.

"What the hell was that for" Noctis asked, anger trying to get into his voice.

"I'm not your sister and she's not your girlfriend" 'lil sis' cried out.

"Then why did she kiss me"

"I was clueless because of a allergic reaction to the sugar brand in the food and drinks" Lightning shouted back.

"Whatever, I know you liked it" and that was when she lost it. She grabbed him by the neck and held him against the wall. Farron flames coming out her eyes, electric wave swirling around her free fist. She was about to punch is pretty little face in if it weren't for Stella's warning cries. Letting him fall from her grip she and Stella walked towards the dinning bays.

_Bird brain. _

"Don't worry Light, I'll buy you something" Stella told Lightning as they lined up.

"I swear I grabbed my lunch from the counter today" Lightning said annoyed beyond belief. That was before she saw the food. There were sandwiches, muffins, cookies, pasta pots, salads, fruit salads, bagels with bacon in them, pizza slices, smoothies and more that they couldn't see because of all the heads in the way.

"So light, what do you-"before she could finish Lightning shoved a triple chocolate muffing in her hands. "Ok".

After paying Lightning quickly unwrapped the muffin and inhaled the sweet scent. Stella started to read the ingredients. "Shit" she muttered before snatching the muffin from lightning just as she was about to take a bite. "Don't eat the muffins" Stella told her passing the list over. Lightning's eyes widened at the sugar they added in it. She was about to thank Stella if she hadn't of seen said person diving headfirst into the muffin.

"Hey farron, you seen mini munch" Fang said taking a bite out of a apple. In one hand she was holding a small bag. Lightning's lunch.

"Fang!" She shouted looking at the small bag of food before running at her.

"ah Shit"


	8. New arrivals?

Lightning sat on her bed, her head in her knees. She had screwed up big time. If Noctis didn't realise she was a L'cie he was dumber than she thought.

_Bang, bang, bang_

The others were trying to get to her. She had locked the door and by the sounds of things they were using Snow as a battering ram.

_Bang, bang, _"Snow!"

The banging stopped and lots of arguing started, with the occasional groan from Snow.

"Lighting!" Hope shouted "You open this door right now!" They were failing miserably at trying to get Light out of her room. Every single one of them had tried but failed.

So now it was Hope's turn.

"LIGHT!" he cried punching the door over and over again.

"Hope, I don't think that's working" Fang told him holding both his wrists. Everyone else had gone down stairs at this point.

"She has to come out at some point"

"FAT CHANCE" Lightning Screamed from inside.

"Guys! Newbies!" Gadot shouted. It was at that point Lightning unlocked her door and walked down stairs. Hope and Fang stood there in shock before following.

At the door stood three people. Two boys and one girl. One boy had purple hair with matching eyes, a brunette with dark blue eyes and the girl with dark blue hair and light green eyes. She was also holding a moogle.

"Welcome, come inside out of the rain" Sazh said moving to the side to let them in. Vanille came in holding towels. She gave them to the people. "Introduce yourselves"

"Okay" the brunette said drying his hair "I'm Noel, this here is Caius" he slapped the purple haired boy on the back "and this is Yeul... oh and Mog" at which point the girl let go of the moogle and it started to float

"Hello, Kupo" it said.

"Is that a real moogle" Serah asked and poked it in the stomach.

"I sure am, Kupo" Mog told her flying towards her.

"Awww, it's so cute!" Vanille cried hugging Mog.

Noel whispered to Caius "I knew this was going to happen".

"Serah, Vanille why don't you show Noel, Yeul and Caius to their rooms" Sazh suggested.

"What about me, Kupo" Mog said with all the air Vanille was letting have.

"Whose room do you want to stay in" Noel asked him.

"I want my own room, Kupo" everyone then started to think.

"You could stay in the study" Snow suggested "there's a small balcony, but you need a ladder to get to it and we lost it. We could try put a bed up there and call it yours"

"Hmm... I like that plan, Kupo"

Serah led Noel, Yeul and Caius to their rooms while Vanille took Mog to the study. Lightning thought something was off about that Caius person.

The next morning Noel was tell stories about all sorts of things at breakfast. Yeul was mainly quite the whole time. And since they only just arrived last night they didn't have to go to school just yet.

"We'll print off some tests so we can see what school is best for you to go to" Sazh had told them.

Mog flew downstairs and landed on the table.

"Morning, Kupo" he said. He looked down at the pancakes "can I have one, Kupo"

"Sure" Serah told him smiling. Mog Quickly snatched one up and sat in front of Serah's plate.

"I like you more than I like Noel, Kupo" Mog said before taking a bite out of his pancake.

"Oh, why thanks Mog" Noel commented sarcastically while Serah blushed. At which point Snow poked the moogle in the stomach.

"You be careful, she's my girlfriend" Snow told Mog.

"Not that Light wants him to" Vanille whispered to Yeul, who just continued to eat her breakfast. 

Everyone was getting ready for school –apart from the 'newbies'- and Mog knew how boring it would be just to stay home, so he needed something to do. He turned a corner and was met with ten school bags.

_This should work, Kupo,_ he thought and flew towards them. He unzipped one of them and looked inside. _Which one is Serah's? Kupo. _He moved onto the next one. For the next two minutes he was diving in and out of the bags until he heard footsteps. _Uh oh, Kupo,_ he spotted the two last bags he hadn't checked yet. It _had _to be one of those. Before even considering which it could be Mog hurled himself towards them.

"Kupopopo" 

Stella stood outside the school's front doors; waiting for the six L'cie she called her friends.

"Stella!" Lightning shouted trying to get the blonde's attention. Hope had made the mistake of casting Haste, which made him run ahead of everyone and ended up head first in the fountain. Everyone stopped running and started laughing. Stella ran over to him and pulled him out the fountain. Hope the coughed up all the water he had in his mouth as well as a small orange fish. Serah picked up the pour fish and placed it back with it's friends.

"Why can I never have a normal day with you guys" Stella asked them. They all shrugged and started to walk again. It was then a small sneeze the came from Vanille's bag.

"_Ah-choo"_

"Bless you" Stella said.

"_Thank you, Kupo_"

Stella stopped walking for a second.

"Vanille" she muttered loud enough for Vanille to hear.

"Yeah?"

"Your bag just talked to me" 

Lightning, Serah, Snow, Fang and Hope crowded round Vanille as she unzipped her bag.

"Kupo!" there was a fountain of magic as Mog jumped out of the bag, which made Hope stumble backwards.

"Mog! What are you doing here!" Fang hissed.

"I wanted to come with Serah, Kupo. But it looks like I got in the wrong bag"

"Awww" Serah sounded under her breath. Mog suddenly hurled himself towards her and gave her a hug.

"So you mean to tell me, you hid in Vanille's bag thinking it was Serah's just so you could come to school?" Lightning asked.

"I guess you could say that, Kupo"

"Why?"

"I'm Serah's guardian, Kupo. I must make sure she is safe and her secret still a secret, Kupo"

"When did you become Serah's guardian" Fang asked.

"I don't know, Kupo. It is just something Etro decides, Kupo"

Everyone gave Mop a confused look. Said moogle just floated close by to Serah.

"Hey babe" they all turned to see Prompto embracing Vanille. Lightning, Fang and Hope all had a look of disgust on their faces. Prompto saw Mog and it took a second for it to register in his brain. "Who's the little creep" at which point Mog flew towards Prompto flailing his wand at his head.

"I think you offended him" Hope said trying not to laugh.

"No shit Sherlock!" Prompto shouted trying to cover his head with his arms. 

"So then Mog started to try to attack Prompto" Lightning explained to Stella. She unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Hey we got another newbie" Maqui told the L'cie as they walked through the door. He led then to the dining room. A girl sat there eating a sandwich next to Yeul who was doing a test. She had shoulder length blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"What's her name?" Vanille asked Maqui.

"Alyssa Zaidelle"

"That's a nice name" Fang commented. She walked over to the table and held her hand out "I'm Fang, nice to meet ya"


	9. save him from himself

"AHHHHHHHH!" Vanille screamed. The first to react was Fang followed by Alyssa, Lightning and Noel. Fang practically knocked the door down just to find Vanille surrounded in clothing.

"Vanille, what are you doing?" all four of them asked.

"I just remembered about that masked ball the Caelum family is throwing, and we don't have dresses" Vanille was on the verge of tears.

"Why don't we just go out and buy dresses then" Alyssa asked, confusion written all over her face. Noel nodded in agreement.

"Alright!" Vanille exclaimed. She then slammed her bedroom door.

"Does that normally happen?" Noel asked. Lightning and Fang just ignored him and Alyssa didn't know. Sigh.

**XOXOX**

"Where are we going, Kupo" Mog asked as he flew ahead of the group.

"Shopping for formal clothes" Fang told the moogle.

"Why, Kupo"

"The Caelum family is throwing a masquerade on Saturday, so we need to get clothes and stuff" Yuj explained.

The entered one of the shops before Vanille and Alyssa ran off. Everyone split up and started wandering around, vaguely looking for something to wear. Mog looked dazed by the amount of clothes. Lightning just looked at the red dresses.

"You'd looked good in this dress Light" Lebreau told her holding up a short green dress with a yellow ribbon. Lightning looked at it horrified. Snow looked at her face and started laughing causing Serah to elbow him.

"No Lebreau, just no" Lightning told her.

"What about this Light!" Vanille called from the other side of the shop. She was holding a short red dress with a dark red rose pattern travelling up its side.

"NO!" Lightning screamed at "What is it with you and short skirts!"

"Don't you want to look good for Noctis!?" Vanille asked.

"Who's Noctis?" Lightning was just about able to hear Alyssa ask. Vanille told her something causing both girls to giggle.

"What about this, Kupo?" Mog asked struggling to hold the dress up. It was just plain dark red dress that wasn't short in any way. Lightning took it and gave it a long look before heading to the dressing room.

"Nice one Mog!" Vanille shouted again

**XOXOX**

"What about this one?" Stella asked Noctis and Prompto, holding up an emerald dress with ambers on the top. Prompto took the dress and held it to her frame before smiling.

"That one, defiantly" he told her. She wished Prompto was her brother and not Noctis. The guy in question was right now leaning on a clothes rack, napping.

"Come on Snow!" a familiar voice sounded from the entrance of the shop. Stella turned to see Serah talking with Snow.

"Serah! Over here!" She called out. The pinked haired girl turned and waved before running over.

"Hi Stella" Serah replied "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for a dress, what did you think?"

"Well" Serah blushed embarrassed "I thought since you're royal and all, that you would have a lot of dresses"

"Yeah, I do, but is it illegal for me to want a new one for this event" Stella laughed. Serah's blush darkened.

"N-no" Serah stuttered before laughing awkwardly.

"Do you have a dress yet?" Stella asked.

"No" came the short reply.

"Well, how about you and I go and buy one for you while the boys stay here?" Serah nodded and both girls were about to leave if it wasn't for the smaller of the blonde headed boys.

"Wait, if your here, is Vanille?" Serah nodded her head and Prompto wasted no time darting out of the store and running into the one across the hall, only to run back out and into another.

"He has no clue where Vanille is, does he?" Serah asked, knowing the answer. Both girls looked at each other before laughing, linking arms and walking away, leaving Snow with Noctis, the latter leaning against a clothes-rack napping.

"Good luck!" Stella shouted at Snow, waking up Noctis causing him to fall over.

**XOXOX**

"Vanille! Where's Vanille Kupo!" Mog shouted circling around Lighting and Fang's heads.

"Calm down fuzz ball- Vanille's just over there" Fang motioned towards the changing rooms and Mog flew over towards them.

"Vanille, Kupo!"

"What is it Mog!" Vanille called out.

"The annoying blonde boy from the other day is looking for you!"

"WHAT! Umm, uh, distract him; I don't want him to see me in my dress!"

"Okay Kupo!"

_I know what to do, _Mog thought as she flew towards Prompto.

"Round two, Kupo!"

"What?" Prompto turned around and instantly gain a face full of moogle "Wha- Get off!". Prompto spun around trying to pry the moogle off his face, however Mog didn't give in. at least until Vanille came out of the shop with a bag in hand.

"Prompto" She said as Mog flew off.

**XOXOX**

"That looks beautiful Serah" Stella told the pink-haired girl. Said girl twirled around in her white dress with black lace.

"Really?" Serah blushed again, a large smile found its way to her face. This sight caused Stella to remember something.

"_Noctis, how do I look?!"_

"_You look beautiful Stella"_

_Why couldn't you have stayed like that, _Stella thought sighing. She failed to notice Serah walk up to her and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Stella, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm just remembering something, I'm fine"

"You don't seem fine" Serah told her "You want to talk about it?" Stella thought about it for a second before nodding her head "Okay, I'll go buy this dress and we'll… go get ice cream"

"Sounds good"

**XOXOX**

"So what's wrong?" Serah asked before scooping some of her mint ice cream into her mouth. Stella just stared at her strawberry ice cream.

"Noctis… Noctis didn't always have an ego the size of a Long Gui, in fact he was the complete opposite. He only really talked to me and his friends. He was the best big brother ever; I even looked up to him. But then he started to gain crushes on girls, and everyone he asked out they said no. he believed it was because of the way he acted, so he tried to copy Prompto, however Prompto's sweet and Noct just…he's not Prompto so of course he ended up as he is now"

"Sooo, you would say Noct was a shy kid" Serah asked and Stella nodded. However Stella didn't expect Serah to giggle.

"What?"

"There…" Serah started "Is a possibility that your brother-he was little- was my sister's crush" Stella's eyes widened at what Serah said "As much as she denies it, I knew she had a crush on a little boy she saw at the park"

"No…"Stella started to smile too "Then there is a possibility that Light's the key to saving my brother from himself"


End file.
